


Suspicions

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: Submissive Morgan [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: Emily has had her suspicions about Spencer and Derek for quite a while. She decides to make a little bet with JJ about just what's going on behind Derek Morgan's office door.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Submissive Morgan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757869
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	Suspicions

Spencer readjusted his scarf as he walked into the building. Coffee in hand, hair still a mess, nothing seemed off, well if you didn't know Spencer. Something was off. He was nervous about something.

"Good morning Spence." JJ smiled.

Spencer avoided looking at the woman, "Morning."

The doctor walked right past his friend and sat down at his desk. He quickly buried himself into his work. Not saying a word to anyone.

Emily had just glanced up for a moment when she noticed something on Spencer's neck, mostly hidden by his scarf. There was a purplish brown mark on the doctor's neck.

"Whoa, is that a hickey?" Emily asked, with a small giggle, "Doctor Reid had an eventful night last night."

Spencer quickly pulled the scarf up to completely cover the love mark, "No. It's just a bruise."

Derek Morgan walked into the room. Unlike Spencer, and much like everyone else, there was nothing strange about his mood, or his actions. He decided to stop to say hi to his teammates before going to his office.

"Morning Princess. Morning Pretty Boy." Derek jokingly snacked Spencer's head.

Spencer's face flushed red when Derek walked by. Emily had her suspicions about them, she'd thought that something was going on for a while. And now this? This sealed the deal, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were sleeping together.

Spencer gathered some of his paperwork and stood up from his desk. He didn't bother pushing in his chair. Without a word he began walking toward Derek's office. Emily looked up from her own work again when she heard Spencer rushing off.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

Spencer stopped dead in his tracks, "I uh... I need to talk to Morgan about... something."

Before Emily could pester him about Morgan Spencer rushed off to Morgan's office. He stepped inside and promptly shut the door. The clicking door caught the attention of the older agent.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Derek smiled upon seeing Spencer and a closed door.

Spencer was less than happy, "I told you not the neck. But you never listen to me."

"What's wrong with it baby?" Derek asked, "You're wearing a scarf to hide it, so what's the harm?"

"Emily still noticed." Spencer replied.

"Come on. It's not that bad. Just tell her you hooked up with some girl last night." Derek suggested walking over to his lover.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "You know I really hate you sometimes."

"You know that you love me." Derek smirked.

"That's a debatable topic. I think I'll need some physical evidence." Spencer locked lips with the other man.

Derek grabbed Spencer's waist and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss and let his hands move along the doctor's body. Spencer did the same.

"We've got like five minutes before things get suspicious." Derek panted once they broke the kiss.

"We'll have to work fast then." Spencer began unbuttoning Derek's shirt, "Maybe I should mark you up as pay back."

Emily couldn't help but look over at Derek Morgan's office. She couldn't see anything that was going on in the room, she couldn't even hear anything. But she knew something was going on.

JJ walked over to her friend's desk, bored of her own work, "Hey, Em. What are you looking at.

"Morgan is fucking Reid." Emily stated, "I know it."

"Well, I mean maybe." JJ shrugged, "I doubt it. How do you know?"

"Morgan didn't say anything about the hickey on Spencer's neck. It was definitely from him." Emily replied, "Spencer's been in that office for ten minutes now, I'm positive Morgan's fucking him against the desk."

JJ refused to believe what the other woman was saying, "Morgan's not fucking Reid in his office."

"Wanna bet?" Emily smirked, "Ten bucks says I'm right."

"I'm not betting on my friends like that." JJ shook her head.

"Fifteen."

JJ thought for a moment, "Bring it back to ten."

Emily motioned to the door, "I dare you to open the door."

"What? No." JJ was stunned by the dare, "I'm not going to walk in on that."

"I thought they weren't fucking." Emily replied.

JJ didn't seem to care what the two men could possibly be doing, "I'm still not just walking in there."

"Then I guess we'll never know who was right." Emily shrugged with a small smirk.

Only a few moments later, Hotch walked out of his office, "We've got a case."

JJ knocked on the door, "We need you in the conference room, we got a case."

She still wasn't going to open that door, she didn't want to risk it if Emily was right. She didn't linger any longer than she had to, she sat next to Emily at the round table. Emily was still keen on winning their little bet.

"If Reid comes in with a limp or sore ass, then I win." Emily whispered to JJ.

They watched as Reid and Morgan walked into the conference room. Spencer wasn't limping at all. Emily and JJ smiled, nonchalantly shifting their gaze to Spencer. The two men sat down and the ladies could hear a wince. They were shocked to say the least when they heard Derek Morgan wince in pain as he sat down.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I expand upon this? I kinda want to but I don't know yet


End file.
